Mette Lewis
Mette Lewis is a Character from the Scream series. She appeared in The Scream and The Scream Returns. She is portrayed by Emily Alyn Lind. She was one the three Screams. She was killed by David Parker. But it was a fake kill and she is still alive. She was later finally killed by Sam Stone. Biography The Scream After school, Mette and Noa walk to their bikes. At Noa's home, Noa and Mette are making homework until David appears at her doorstep. He wants to come in, but Noa doesn't open the door. Who was that Mette says. A guy that asked the way. Angrily David walks away. Ok next time Knight, I will do it in a different way. On school, Vanessa land is making a test of her teacher Mr. Chapman of maths. She is done and walks out of the classroom to the toilet. Later somebody opens toilet room door and goes in. He knocks on her door. I am almost done she says. She opens the door and sees a man with a mask, actually been a woman called Mette, standing before her. She closes the door and attacks her. She picks her up and pushes her head in the toilet. Mette flushes the toilet sometimes. Vanessa chokes and dies. Mette walks out of the toilet room and closes the room by jumping to an open window and goes out of it. Mette was later mentioned by Noa, when she hadn't time to time to come, because she has a lot homework. Outside Julie walks in the dark alone. Somebody is spying on her. He follows her. She isn't scared and walks into a bad street. She walks into a dark wood road. On the ground she sees blood making a path. She isn't scared and follows it. On the end of the path, lies a death rabbit. She picks up a light to watch over it. Suddenly a tree falls. She wants to escape it but it fells on her leg. Some stranger walks in the wood. She screams for help. The stranger shows himself. He is wearing a mask, he is the killer. Julie wants to escape but the Scream hits her with his knife in her troath. She dies. David helps her and he goes to Isabelle's house. Some days later, Mette and Noa go to Sam's house. William goes to Sam's home. Noa and Mette arrive later. Sam's parents aren't home, so they are alone. Sam is very happy tk see Noa and that she is alright. William asks if Jayden will come. He doesn't answer my phone calls sam says. He is probably with Sarah. Bruce said he won't come because he is with Isabelle. Isabelle?? Noa asks. His girlfriend Sam says. Mette is very quiet. Ok now we will put all our details together to find out who the killer is. The next night the group is back together. Mette also came again. The six are discussing. Later Mette says she has to go to the toilet. She goes. Later the bell rangs. Sam opens the door, Emma and Jason are at his doorstep. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David?? Emma says. No he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion?? Yes we have. When Emma wants to sit down she fells on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throath. Jason and the others are shocked. Sam sees somebody in his house and attacks him. The Scream walks further in the house and he goes back in the living room, where he picks his knife and takes Noa. Wht the hell are you doing this Sam says. Why you killed Vanessa and Julie?? Isabelle and Bruce both say. Because I always hated them. Sam notices a female voice. Then don't be a coward and let see your face. The Scream picks up his mask and throws it on the ground. Noa sees it and is very shocked. Her own friend was the Scream all time. Mette, Why are you doing this?? Jason says. Mette, please, you really don't want to kill your friend Noa says. I am your friend, why you will kill me. Because I was always jealous at you Mete says, You always get the hot boys. And now I will kill you. Mette wants to put her knife in Noa, but it is stabbed her self. Sam runs to it and saves Noa. Mete falls death on the ground. The Scream Returns To be added Relationships Allies * Master Scream - Boss * William Wilson/The Scream - Colleague and indirectial killer * David Parker/The Scream † - Colleague * Lucas Jackson/The Scream † - Colleague * Jack Waterway - Friend Enemies * Noa Knight - Best Friend turned biggest Rival * Sam Stone - Rival and Killer * Bruce Wakefield * Isabelle Fletcher * Ralph Johnson * Isa Aylward * Charlie Hall † - Victim * Nigel Hall † - Victim * Emma Graham † - Victim * Julie Paine † - Victim * Vanessa Land † - Victim * Jason King † * Jayden Parkinson † * Sarah Adams † * Rudy Robinson † * Matthew Smith † * Don Carpenter † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell * Charlotte Cole * Logan Grant † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu